The Perfect Way
by MyEyesAreOpenWide
Summary: After their first date, Riley wonders why exactly all good things must come to an end. Lucas, however, doesn't believe it can end without it being 'perfect'. And perfect he makes it. Rucas Free-Write.


**Hello everybody, and welcome to this free-write entitled The Perfect Way! For those unaware, a free-write for me is when I simply sit down, look around for a prompt or just think one up, and write until I feel like I've come to the end. I also make a point not to edit them afterwards, to this is very much my 'raw' writing as it were. So I don't plan ahead or anything with this, nor do I edit it after, so please do keep that in mind! I wasn't even originally planning on publishing it, but Bethany Tucker said, and I quote, that 'the Rucas shippers will love it!' And if that is the case, then I hope you enjoy! Without further ado, I present to you all, The Perfect Way.**

* * *

When she opened the door, she wished it didn't have to end.

The night had been so, so wonderful, and the sheer thought of it coming to a close sent a wave of sadness that was just kept at bay by the tingling she felt all over her body.

Farkle and Maya had departed soon after the train had come to a stop at their designated station, Maya merely stating she had done enough for her best friend, and that she wanted to go. Farkle looked extremely disheartened, but he had agreed with her, giving Riley a soft smile and a nod of approval.

She didn't really want to hurt Farkle, even though she felt nothing but friendly feelings towards him. Heartbreak was something she hoped she would never have to experience, never have to feel the sting of, and she hoped never to cause anybody else it in her lifetime. But Farkle seemed to accept them together.

_Them together._

The thought of it sent a shiver of nervousness up her spine, and despite the cool air of the night as she walked through the street, she felt her cheeks heat up. Were they together now? An item? Boyfriend and girlfriend?

She presumed that was what they were after they kissed on the subway. She _hoped_ that was what they were. Her lips still tingled with his touch, and she could clearly remember his scent, earthy and comforting.

But she didn't have to remember for long, as she felt someone tentatively take her hand. She looked up from her thoughts, and felt blush grow pinker on her cheeks. Lucas gifted her with a warm, supportive smile, eyes twinkling with happiness as he gave her hand a light squeeze. She returned it in kind.

Their date had been sweet. It had been wonderful, amazing, insane, beautiful, romantic... it was heaven. Their dinner was delicious, and the conversation flowed so easily with him, far more than she thought it would. She expected it to be awkward, especially after they shared their kiss. Images had flashed in her mind, of her stuttering over her words, awkwardly blushing at random times, losing her train of thought and completely killing the mood.

But it hadn't happened. With his charming smile and steel blue eyes, he had not only managed to carry the conversation, despite the occasional bump in the road, but also managed to make her feel so special.

Like a princess.

But now, she realised with a sigh, it was over. All good things must come to end an end, as her mother would say, and her thoughts drifted, imagining her father pacing up and down the floor, muttering under his breath, demanding to know where his precious daughter was. It prickled her a little bit, his insecurity surrounding her, but she knew why he did so. And she would probably act the same, in his circumstances.

"Riley, are you alright?" Lucas' soft voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she quickly turned to face him.

"Yeah," she squeezed his hand (and swore she felt a jolt of electricity run through her veins), "sorry, just thinking."

The street was surprisingly quiet, save for the occasional car that made it's way past. The lack of people was filled up by the shadows of the intimate automobiles, cast by the electronic glow of the street lamps, coating the various shops and restaurants in a artificial gold.

But there was nothing artificial about the feeling in her chest. Butterflies still fluttered within her, occasionally banging into her ribcage along with her heart. Tonight had gone so, _so_ well, and it made her want to scream with absolute euphoria.

But Maya had said she needed to be cool, and cool she would be.

"What're you thinking about?" He raised an eyebrow, his soft footfalls barely making a noise on the concrete. "The date?"

"Yeah," she admitted, biting her lip. "What did you think of it?" She hoped she came across as nonchalant, but the way she felt her voice break at the end of the sentence... she doubted it.

He took a moment to think, face illuminated by the glow of the street lamps. It remained impassive, thoughtful, a contrast to the easy-going smile that usually placed itself upon his features. A bubble of anxiety crept up into Riley's chest, mouth turning downcast. But it popped, much to her delight, when he stopped walking.

"It was good," he admitted, a teasing tone creeping into his voice, along with the soft grin, "but it could've been better."

"O-Oh?" Riley replied, anxiety returning again. "How so?"

His smile grew wider. "It could've ended with this."

And, just like that, their lips met.

Their first kiss had been spectacular and impulsive. But this one... was something else. Forget sparky, this was full on electric, a feeling of euphoria enveloped her senses. His lips were rough, and just felt _perfect_ on hers, his earthy smell filling her nostrils and increasing her wonder.

It was over far too soon, however, as Lucas pulled back. The heat Riley felt within her body had soon spread completely to her face, and he gave a genuine laugh as he noticed how red she was.

"Now it's pretty damn good," he admitted.

"Yeah," Riley smiled at him, nerves completely evaporated, "It was." She paused, and she felt something explode in her chest. Impulsively, she exclaimed, "But it could've been better, like this!"

And she threw her arms around him, and pulled him into another searing kiss.

And _that_ was the perfect way to end the date.

* * *

**And there we go! A little bit more cheesy than I personally prefer, ****but Rucas are definitely a cute relationship, and my mind was feeling romantic and fluffy at the time, so it is what it is! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night!**


End file.
